


Airplanes Like Shooting Stars - A Wish (Aeroplani come stelle cadenti - Un desiderio)

by Duedicoppe, fresne



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: Il falco nero si appollaiò sulle ronzanti linee elettriche sopra la vecchia strada punteggiata di erba gialla.Le dita tamburellanti della professoressa erano l’incitamento a pensieri ribelli.L’angelo del giovedì scrisse un poema sulla pelle del cacciatore.Tre momenti non visti e scollegati. Collegati.





	Airplanes Like Shooting Stars - A Wish (Aeroplani come stelle cadenti - Un desiderio)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).
  * A translation of [Airplanes Like Shooting Stars - A Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197613) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



> Queste immagini sono arrivate prima che guardassi la 6.20, "The Man Who would be King", ma dopo averla vista mi sono svegliata la mattina dopo alle 3:33 con "B.O.B Airplane" che mi girava in testa, e ho scritto questo.  
> Lista delle ispirazioni per questo lavoro e delle ispirazioni per i dialoghi, quando non mi metto a citare direttamente, perché le citazioni adatte sono una cosa fica:  
> B.O.B Airplane

Il falco nero si appollaiò sulle ronzanti linee elettriche sopra la vecchia strada punteggiata di erba gialla. Non c’erano alberi fin dove occhio poteva vedere, e il falco poteva vedere molto lontano. Per tutta la pianura, fin dove la terra curvava. Con tutto che il suo occhio sinistro era cieco. Era una luna nuova.

L’angelo del giovedì si posò sulla linea elettrica accanto al falco. Anche se forse quella era la parola sbagliata. Non si poteva dire che avesse peso alcuno. Né che il cavo si fosse curvato mentre si accovacciava. Ma era comunque lì. Posato, un angelo. Appollaiato.

Il falco beccò pigramente un pidocchio sotto la sua ala. Finalmente, l’occhio d’oro che scintillava nel sole alto di mezzogiorno, l’occhio vuoto scavato via dalla luna, il falco disse: "La tempesta è venuta e andata. Ha l’odore del tuono."

"Sei seduto su un cavo elettrico," disse l’angelo del giovedì.

Il falco fremette pensando di aver visto un cane nell’erba, ma era una volpe grigia.

"Proteggi la tua umanità. Potrebbe farci comodo il tuo aiuto," disse l’angelo del giovedì, appollaiato sulla linea ronzante.

Il falco voltò la testa. Guardò l’angelo con il suo occhio giallo bruciante. "Non è per questo che sei qui. Tu sei qui per il tuono."

A quello l’angelo del giovedì non aveva alcuna risposta. Era stata un crimine di opportunità, la sua domanda. Un tentativo. Sedettero ad aspettarlo e guardarono la strada deserta. Lunghi minuti di cavi ronzanti e di erba frusciante nel vento dal lungo viaggio. Aveva viaggiato meno di loro. L’angelo. Il falco nero.

Alla fine il falco nero disse: "Una volta ho tagliato la testa a mia madre. Pensi che dovrei regalargliene una nuova per la Festa della Mamma?"

"Non saprei," disse l’angelo del giovedì. E la linea ronzò e il vento soffiò. Una goccia di sangue di una lontana battaglia cadde sulla strada. Umida sull’asfalto nero. Nulla crebbe dov’era caduta, il che era strano secondo l’esperienza del falco; ma non era il suo sangue.

"O forse rose." Le parole successive del falco furono interrotte dal rombo di una macchina nera più in basso. Correva lungo la linea diritta della strada. Ne consumava l’intera larghezza. L’erba si chinava davanti ad essa, e poi si drizzava spargendo semi. L’angelo del giovedì aspettò finché non fu passata. Se ne andò in un fruscio di ali invisibili.

Il falco poteva vederle. Con un occhio. Aspettò un momento, e fece rose per sua madre dal sangue dell’angelo.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

La professoressa si allungò sopra la scrivania e sorrise agli studenti. La scollatura era alta, ma il vestito rosso era di buon taglio. Dritto e aderente, e lei aveva i capelli raccolti. Il suo sorriso era la chiave. Le sue parole gli ingegni del lucchetto. Le sue dita tamburellanti, l'incitamento a pensieri ribelli.

I suoi studenti si raccontavano storie su di lei. Che era stata una pole dancer per mantenersi durante gli studi. Che era stata una dominatrice. Una prostituta. Altri alzavano gli occhi al cielo e dicevano che doveva essere stata una GI Jane. Forze speciali. Che era capace di uccidere con la punta di un dito. Quelle storie non erano vere. La sua storia non era così semplice. Lei continuava a incoraggiarli.

Quel giorno si allungava sopra il ripiano di finto legno e offriva contraddizioni nella storia. Uno spazio per dibattiti, e loro discussero. Lei si nutrì di quel lento ronzio. Avrebbe decimato una decina dei loro compiti con l'inchiostro rosso. Un'altra decina sarebbe stata accolta con poemi in suo elogio. Le erano dovuti.

Durante l'orario d'ufficio intrattenne i cacciatori. Avevano domande per lei. Lei sorrise loro e fece l'occhiolino. Non a loro. All'angelo che stava dietro di loro. Quando se ne furono andati l'angelo del giovedì inclinò la testa di lato e disse: "Tu sei una dea della guerra. Potrebbe farmi comodo il tuo aiuto."

La professoressa disse: "E dell'amore. Sono entrambe le cose. Sono anche una madre. Una sorella. Una figlia." Gli strappò una penna, da una delle sue migliaia di ali. Lunga, nera, e priva di sostanza. "Usa questa per scrivere un poema sulla sua pelle." Gli restituì la sua stessa penna. Uno sfiorare di dita, e la marea del tempo.

"Non è per questo che sono venuto," disse l'angelo del giovedì.

Lei fece un sorriso da Monna Lisa e prese una biro rossa di desolazione. Lui se ne andò mentre cominciava.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

L'angelo del giovedì guardò il letto. Una lama di luce da un lampione si infilava fra le tende attraversando la stanza. Piovendo sul letto. Sulla pelle del cacciatore sembrava chiaro di luna. L'angelo del giovedì teneva la penna fra le dita, e quella bruciava. Il cacciatore si agitava nel sonno. Suo fratello si rigirava nel buio. Quando tutto fu cenere, l'angelo del giovedì scrisse il suo poema sulla pelle del cacciatore. Sulla fronte, e sugli occhi immersi in sonno e sogni. Sull'arco ricurvo delle labbra. Lungo il pilastro del collo. Attraverso la maglietta e le lenzuola, sul petto. Era una lunga penna. Un lungo poema. Si chinò sul cacciatore. Una mano priva di sostanza appoggiata sul letto. Due ginocchia. Il letto non si infossò sotto il suo peso. Lui si chinò. Un trench privo di sostanza sfiorava entrambi i fianchi del cacciatore. Scrisse ancora, giù lungo il suo petto. Nella vallata del suo stomaco. Sull'inguine, in lunghe oscure parole. Parole incurvate. Curve arricciolate lungo le gambe. Terminò sulla pianta dei piedi. Una firma. Un poema di ceneri del giovedì, che non poteva essere visto.

La cosa che avrebbero affrontato il giorno dopo lo avrebbe visto. L'angelo del giovedì poteva vederlo. Le sue parole. Il suo desiderio. Il cacciatore si mosse nel sonno. Premette il viso contro il cuscino. L'angelo del giovedì posò una mano sul marchio sulla spalla del cacciatore e rimase lì a lungo nel buio.

Alla fine l'angelo del giovedì andò fuori. Si sdraiò sul cofano del tuono, come a volte facevano i fratelli, e sollevò lo sguardo alle stelle. Non ce n'erano molte da vedere. Per lungo tempo, nel corso della notte, guardò satelliti e aeroplani simili a stelle cadenti. Simili ad angeli che cadessero pieni di grazia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione mia, proofreading di Halja https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja, quality control di Geilie https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie.


End file.
